happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turning a Blind Eye
Turning a Blind Eye is an HTFF episode where Echo is caught in a robbery. Roles Starring * Echo * Lifty and Shifty Featuring * Giggles * Nutty * Pancake Plot At a jewelry store, worker Giggles is seen showing off diamonds to Pancake while Nutty looks around the store. The door opens and Echo enters, having to use the restroom. She asks Giggles where it is and Giggles points to a door, however, lacking eyes, Echo doesn't notice. So, she quickly screeches, bothering everyone else in the store, and heads towards the bathroom. Nutty is then seen drooling over jewels that look like candy when the door of the store is kicked open by a masked Lifty, who is followed by Shifty. Lifty then points a "gun" at Giggles, freaking her and everyone else out while Shifty goes up to a counter and smashes the glass with a hammer. Meanwhile, Echo can hear everything in the bathroom and decides she should do something. She blindly reaches around before grabbing a toilet brush and slowly opens the bathroom door. Not wanting the raccoons know she's there, Echo keeps from yelling, thus making it impossible to tell where anything is. As this happens. Lifty forces Pancake to hand over her wallet. Pancake spots Echo and tries to get her to help but Echo of course can't see her. However, by pure luck, she ends up stepping right behind Lifty. Hearing Lifty in front of her, Echo goes to swing the toilet brush at him, but he ends up moving away. As a result, Echo ends up jabbing Pancake in the mouth with the brush. Pancake freaks out as the dirty brush becomes stuck in her throat, but Echo thinks she got Lifty and walks off to take care of Shifty, leaving Pancake to choke. Lifty, not having seen Echo, goes up to Giggles who is forced to open the cash register. Echo once more manages to get behind Lifty and, hearing him talk, she attempts to take him down. She tries to tackle him and ends up doing it right this time. Lifty is knocked down while Shifty is too busy trying to keep Nutty from eating the stolen goods to notice. Lifty lifts himself up and freaks out as the "gun" muzzle is stuck in his eye. He attempts to pull it out, only to pull the trigger. Instead of his head being blown by a bullet, water fills his eye like a balloon, revealing the gun to have been fake. Thinking she got both brothers, Echo decides to screech so she can see. This ends up startling Shifty who sees what has happened, but it does something else as well. Echo ends up screeching so loud that all the display cases shatter, causing glass to fly into Shifty. The screech also pops Lifty's eye, killing him. With the brothers taken care of, Giggles cheers and walks over to thank Echo, only to step on glass and screech in a similar manner to Echo, who happily screeches back. The iris then closes in on Nutty scooping up a handful of jewels and running away. Moral "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Fates Deaths # A toilet brush is forced down Pancake's throat, causing her to choke. # Shifty is cut by glass. # Lifty's eye is filled with water and then pops. Injuries # Lifty gets the muzzle of a water gun stuck in his eye. # Giggles steps on broken glass. Category:Season 84 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images